Isn't it obvious, Dean?
by I'm Wasting My Time
Summary: Short little Destiel one-shot. Apologies for the swearing! Castiel is drunk and goes on a drunken rambling, so Sam and Dean try to talk to him. Of course, since Cas is drunk, all the secrets begin to come out. Picture isn't mine.


The angel sits on the floor, his hand clasped over a half empty – or as some prefer, half full – bottle of whiskey. His knees are tucked into his chest and his trench coat covers half of him, but it's impossible not to recognise the man. His dark hair is a tangled mess and his blue eyes pierce the two men approaching him. "What?" the angel's speech is slurred and his breath smells horrid, nonetheless Sam still kneels to the drunken angel.  
"Cas," the man with long, floppy hair begins, his sharp eyes fast on the angel's emotionless ones, "We need you to help us."  
"Course you do," the angel-man mutters, taking another swig from his bottle, "Only that's it – isn't it? You always need me, but you never _want_ me. Not even to talk to."  
"Why would you think that, Cas?" Sam asks softly, casting a glare at his older brother who's stood behind him. Dean looks back at his brother, appalled that Sam seems to think Dean makes Cas feel unwanted.  
"It's obvious," snarls Castiel, "You know, I thought us guys… I thought we were all buddies. But no, Dean and I don't even share a profound bond – according to him we don't. You and me… well, it's obvious you'd rather be with Gabriel." Cas takes another swig, before choking out three more words: "But he's dead."  
Sam tenses up at this comment, but still wears his sympathetic face. "Cas, that's not true." Sam glances back at his brother, in hope that Dean will take over and begin talking sense into Castiel. Only he doesn't.  
"Wow, aren't you persuasive." Cas snaps in a snarky tone of voice, "Yep, I definitely feel part of the team now."  
"Dean, you talk to him," sighs Sam, cutting right through Castiel's voice. He rises to his feet, "I'm going to get him some water."  
"Water the plants while you're at it!" the drunken angel shouts, "And me… I want to be taller… Damn, Jimmy, why couldn't you be taller?"  
"Cas." Dean's voice is husky, "Dude. Why do you think we don't want you? You know we want you."  
"No, you need me. There's a difference. You can need me around and you can want me around. You need me."  
"We want you with us, Cas, but you always zap away into difference places. You don't want to stay."  
"Of course I want to stay. Well, I want to stay with you."  
Silence. Castiel takes another swig from his bottle, before hurling it at the wall and watching the glass smash into a thousand pieces.  
"What the hell was that?!" Sam's worried voice comes from the kitchen of the motel room.  
"Empty." Cas replies lazily, not taking his sharp blue eyes off Dean's glistening green ones.  
"What's 'I want to stay with you' supposed to mean?" mumbles Dean, his lightly freckled cheeks staining pink.  
"Wow, I know you didn't get a very good education, but damn Dean. Guess I'll have to spell it out for you." Cas drags himself to his feet, almost toppling over, and faces the man.  
"Castiel…"  
"Oh, it's Castiel, now?" the angel barks, bearing his teeth slightly with anger. Dean's face remains stern, but he places a hand on the other man's shoulder.  
"Come on, Cas! Stop being such a whiny bitch, we want you to help us!" pleads Dean, giving the angel a rough shake. He snatches the bottle of water from Sam's weak grasp and hands it to his friend. "Drink."  
"You know, Dean," Cas mumbles, drinking away half of the water, "You really are bossy. I forget why I love you, sometimes, but then I remember." His soft chuckle is followed by a hiccup, before he finishes the rest of his water.  
"What?" the Winchester brothers speak in unison, their eyes focused on the angel.  
"Was I not _obvious_?" the man asks, raising his eyebrows at the two, "You know, I thought I mastered the way you humans drop hints to those you have a romantic passion for rather well. Of course, when you love an idiot, it's a little harder… But still, I came for you whenever you called, I've told you repeatedly that I need you and I've given up so much for you. Isn't it obvious, Dean?"  
Silence follows after Castiel's words, before filling the room completely. The words repeat over and over in Dean's mind, whilst Sam just stares blankly at the two. He can feel the pride swell in him as he chuckles, which of course causes Dean to cast a scowl at him.  
"You love me?" Dean returns his gaze to Castiel, who scoffs.  
"Were you not listening?" he snaps in retaliation, although his voice soon softens. "Okay, yes. Yes I do. But you don't love me, so there's nothing I can do. Now, I best be on my way."  
"No, Cas," Dean grips Castiel by the trench coat, a discreet kiss lurking on his luscious pink lips. Only Cas can't see it, and disappears to somewhere unknown, leaving Dean's grasp empty. Tears prick Dean's green eyes, tears of anger mixed with tears of heartbreak. His one chance to tell Cas has been blown, and now he may never see him again.  
"You love him, don't you?" Sam's soft voice comes from behind Dean. It isn't mocking, in fact if anything, it's sympathetic.  
"Yeah." Dean chokes his reply, trying to blink back his tears.  
"I knew it." The voice doesn't belong to Sam, and the part of Dean which suffered from heartbreak quickly became relief. The anger, however, only grew stronger.  
Castiel had just teleported behind Dean.  
"You little–" Dean growls, however he's cut off when a pair of lips meet his own. Castiel can feel Dean smile into the kiss, and when he pulls away, a grin is tugging on his own lips.  
"Now let's go kill these sons of bitches!" Dean smirks, and the three males leave the motel to enter the impala. Castiel opens the door to the backseat, but Dean places his hand on the angels wrist. "No, Cas, I want you to sit up front."  
"Dean!" Sam whines, but his older brother shoots him a glare which shuts him up. Beaming, Castiel sits up front as Dean blares his music and Sam grouchily watches the two lovebirds.


End file.
